


Bad Habits

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fuckbuddies, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nayuta falls back to old habits. He blames Goryou.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Yuuto Goryou
Kudos: 9
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Nayuta is great to bully Yuuto with
> 
> WARNING: This is omegaverse. Alpha!Nayuta fucks Omega!Yuuto. It's not specified what Yuuto has down there.

It's a bit unsettling, how easily they slip back into this routine.

They had broken up what felt like so long ago. Nayuta had made sure to not initiate any contact whatsoever, and he's sure Goryou did too. They had committed to forget about each other, the time they had shared, what they had between them.

And yet, the moment old scars were bandaged and the air between them was cleared, he finds Goryou on his doorstep, looking moments away from breaking and pleading for him, and doesn't have the heart to turn him down.

Today, too, Nayuta has him in GYROAXIA's sharehouse, petting his hair as the other lays on his lap. Kenta had said none of the other members would be home until midnight, which is a relief, as he's not sure how he would explain the scent of heat and sex permeating the space. Or the hint of blood spattered across the floor.

To be fair, Goryou is, for some reason, _very_ into pain.

Speaking of which, he feels him bite down on his thighs, rutting against him. He scowls and pulls at the collar wrapped around his neck. "You never fucking learn, do you," he growls. Goryou merely looks pleased with himself. Unacceptable.

Nayuta shoves him back down on his lap, prompting a surprised whine from the other. He eyes the exposed skin of his back. They were practically flawless when he first entered the premises, but Nayuta had quickly fixed that, littering his body with bruises and bites, some cuts too when the situation called for it. Now it's a mess of red and purple, overlaid over greens and yellows of past endeavors. He rakes his nails across the expanse of skin, leaving another mark on him. Just for his own amusement.

His hand travels lower, lower, past the absolute wreck, over the swell of his painfully red ass, inserting a finger to his hole. It's still soaking wet, as expected. Cum from previous attempts still leak out, and Nayuta watches it dribble down onto his thighs and drip down onto the floor. Goryou arches his back, as if to drive the finger deeper, and Nayuta shoves it completely inside in response, ripping a cry from his throat. "A-ah, Nayu—"

Another scream is torn out of his throat for a completely different reason. Nayuta firmly massages the spot on his ass he just hit. "Mutts don't talk," he says simply. Goryou whimpers in response.

In any case, he doesn't need to spend as much time as he did to prep the other up. He just likes teasing him, giving him too much pleasure to ignore, but not enough to satisfy him.

He deems it done when Goryou barely reacts anymore, merely hanging limply from his ministrations. Nayuta slides him off his lap none too gently, climbing on him so the head of his cock prods at his asshole. He doesn't waste his time slamming into him in one smooth thrust, earning him another scream from Goryou. His throat must be raw, yelling so much, but Nayuta doesn't care. He's not the vocalist of his band, he doesn't need his voice. And he asked for it, anyway.

Immediately, he picks up the pace, fucking into him forcefully, forcing noises out of his throat. He doesn’t say anything, words are unnecessary in these little meet-ups, content with letting out wordless groans against Goryou’s skin. His fangs scrape against his scent glands and the temptation to sink his fangs into the skin there is dizzying, to permanently mark the other as his and his alone. He resists.

Nayuta keeps his pace, even as the swell of his knot catches against the other. Noises continue pouring out of Goryou’s mouth, sounds that barely make sense, body twitching from the assault of pleasure. Nayuta leaves even more bites at the back of his back, messing it up even more while his hips keep moving, pushing into him. It’s impersonal, purely physical, as it’s supposed to be.

As always, it takes barely any time for Goryou’s sound to rise in volume, his teeth merely grazing against the glands on the base of his neck enough to have him crying out, twitching and contracting around him, his orgasm hitting him hard. Nayuta fucks him harder, ignoring the way his mewls of pleasure turn into whines of pain, only chasing his own pleasure. When it seems like Goryou is merely seconds away from having enough and pushing him off, his knot finally swells, Nayuta spewing load after load into him, plugging him up and connecting them together.

Goryou is already passed out when Nayuta drops down on his back. He sighs, hand weakly reaching out to the coffee table for a cloth napkin, wiping them up halfheartedly. What point is there to do so thoroughly, when they’re just going to repeat their activity, making a mess all over again?


End file.
